fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Merfolk
The Merfolk are sea creatures that share both human DNA and DNA from different creatures from the sea, essentially labelling them as Hybrids. The men are collectively named Mermen with a Merman being the singular noun. The few females are called Mermaids if they have tails or Merwomen if they don't have tails. Unlike their female counterparts, Mermen are still named the same. The race is currently in a dictatorial monarchy with the leader being dubbed as the 'Great Sea King'. All that oppose this system are blacklisted and are targeted by followers of the king, which are the majority of the race, leading to the opposition downfall, though the opposition are slowly making a comeback with the assistance of Professor. Tomoko Mirai. There is currently no Queen as the King believes there should be a second major power. Appearance And Body Structure They have gills that allow them to breathe in the water and lungs that allow them to breathe at land. Origin Not many people know about the origin of these race of sea creatures, though it is widely believed that they are evolved beings that were chosen by a god to ascend to higher levels than any other race, but this may not be entirely true as this was said by the King, and in a dictatorship, somebody could be slaughtered or imprisoned if someone does not agree. However, outsiders believe, after many DNA tests on the minority of the race that freely communicate with humans and view them as allies, that they were genetically created, meaning that there was no evolution involved in their origin. Magic And Abilities Water Magic Affinity: Most people within this race have a strong affinity to Water Magic, allowing them to master other advanced water based magic like Water-Make. Their water-based spells and physical strength are enhanced within the water. Furthermore, when in rain, their abilities are increased to the point where it simulates when the strength they gain when underwater (which is explained in the next paragraph). Underwater and Cold/Wet Climate Power Gain: When in the water, the Merfolk gain power that can't be stopped, and even if it can, it will surely pose a high risk to the opposer challenging strength that only the most talented and powerful could attain. Also, when the people of this race are experiencing the effects of a cold climate, (snow, hail stone, etc.) their abilities are in the middle between their land capabilities (which is the power of a normal mage) and water capabilities, in other words, they gain the might of an S-Class Mage under these weather conditions with underwater powers being at the level of a SS Class mage. Immense Swimming Speed: In the water, their swimming skills are like none other, with some eyewitnesses claiming they saw a jet traveling through the water. The highest recorded speed of a Merfolk in the water is 144 mph (231 km/h) which is nearly twice the speed of a Black Marlin which is rumoured to be the fastest sea creature with a top speed of 80 mph (129 km/h) in all of the oceans put together. This speed makes them the ultimate predators in the water, with no prey being able to escape them underwater and with their their exceptional strength and occasionally, their sharp-like teeth that can sink into a prey's skin with ease, the job is as good as done. Weaknesses Strength Decrease On Land: Merfolk's strength is greatly decreased on land, giving them power only om par with average mages, ultimately negating their 'predator' status they are labelled with in the sea. This decrease in strength is regarded as a Merman's ultimate weakness, even by the Great Sea King himself,any smart mage can exploit this if they are stronger than the average mage and take control of the match. Heat Senstitive: Mermen and Merwomen are also somewhat sensitive to heat so it is advisable that they are not exposed to direct sunlight for too long, this also makes them tend to avoid heat magic mages or anybody or anything that can produce a result similar to temperature increase as it could result in a charred skin. Synopsis Trivia *This article was approved by Per. *This race was inspired when the author was thinking about continuing watching One Piece and thinking about the fight between Arlong vs Luffy.